


Out of control

by CarlXavier



Category: X-Men
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlXavier/pseuds/CarlXavier
Summary: 2017年的CE既刊《Undersea》的限定补档关键词：助理 明星/Angry Sex是CE是CE是CE！
Relationships: Cherik
Kudos: 4





	Out of control

“Cut！”导演不耐烦地皱眉，朝着Erik的方向喊道：“Erik Lehnsherr，这是第四遍了，不就是一个吻戏吗？你的职业素养呢？我真是他妈的看错人了！”  
片场中的Erik抿紧下唇，低下头接受着训斥，他的目光不自觉的飘向也站在片场边的经纪人——Charles Xavier，后者也正皱着眉头，满是失望的样子。

这不行。  
Erik用力甩了甩头，“最后一次。我保证。”  
“算了，本来今天这是最后一条了，既然你状态不好，那今天就到此结束。”导演摆了摆手，平缓了一下情绪。  
“实在是抱歉。”Erik咬紧下唇，一旁的女主角担忧地看着他。  
“我选中你是看中你的演技，没想到你会这么不擅长吻戏。算了，万事开头难，你今晚回去好好揣测一下这个吻戏该怎么演，你自己可以不在乎，但剧组的大家没心情陪你耗。”  
“好，我知道了。谢谢导演。”

Charles是Erik所在经纪公司的老板，带Erik只是为了给后辈做个榜样，顺便考察一下后辈，这件事除了Erik和Charles的几个朋友以外没人知道——毕竟谁能想到一个老板竟然也懂行呢？  
Erik跟着一言不发的Charles进了保姆车，司机开车后，Charles便直接拉上了驾驶位和后面之间黑色的隔音挡板。  
“你连吻戏也拍不好吗？”Charles分明是质问的语气，但在Erik听来只觉得羞耻。要怎么跟Charles表明，自己根本没办法把那个女主角当成是伴侣来接吻，哪怕是拍戏也不行，根本无法投入感情？

Charles没有得到Erik的回答，本来澄澈的眼眸暗了暗，“所以你是要我教你吗？”  
Erik鲜少见到这样生气的Charles，他愣住了，“我不是，我没有——”后半句话被Charles侵犯过来的唇硬生生压在了喉咙里，Erik的眼前，Charles渐渐和刚刚对戏的女主角重合了身形。他没有躲闪，反之，他求之不得。他一直喜欢着Charles却不敢知会他——老板和艺人，娱乐圈这种地方，怎么可以传出这样的绯闻？况且Charles并不是只对他一个人温柔，那是Charles的待人习惯而已，可现在，展现在他眼前的是一个发怒的Charles，没人见过。  
他从心底觉得兴奋，虽然Charles这样粗暴地对待他，但他仍甘之如饴。

“都不知道躲开？还真是挺虚心的。我看你不是不会接吻啊？是不是故意不好好拍，想多跟女主角亲热亲热？”没给Erik反驳的机会，Charles直接解开了Erik的衬衫领口，顺着脖颈一路舔吻下去。保姆车突然刹车，Charles一个踉跄便扑倒了还在躺椅上坐着的Erik，衬衫扣子不小心崩开了，Charles小心地避开了平日Erik可能会露出来的部分皮肤，转而在胸前开始了啃咬和吮吸，暗红色的吻痕出现在Erik胸前，Charles扬起头，玩味地看着Erik：  
“这也不躲开？”

“……你是老板。”半晌，Erik挤出了这句话。  
Charles差点被气笑了：“你想被我潜规则？那行啊，你可是我第一个潜规则的对象。”

不是，不对，这不是Erik想要的。

Erik跪趴着被压在床上，双手被领带绑在身后，臀部翘起正对着Charles炽热的目光，他根本无从阻止Charles在他后穴肆虐的手指，“你就打算这么一直沉默下去？”Charles突然用力戳刺了几下那个能让Erik疯狂的腺体，可Erik仍紧咬着牙，在喉咙深处发出一声闷哼后便又没了声音，“潜规则该是什么样的你不知道吗？你要学会叫，我又不是在操一个不会说话的充气娃娃。”

Erik仍不肯开口，Charles也不生气，只是把手指抽了出来，换上自己的阳具，猛地戳刺进去，尽管说是潜规则，但Charles仍做了充分的扩张，Erik只觉得眼前阵阵发黑，敏感点被直接刺激着的感觉实在是太过了，他被这种剧烈的快感逼到几乎发狂。被绑在背后的双手紧攥成拳，Erik终于放弃了一般松开了已经紧绷得发白的下唇，血色瞬间漫上了他之前紧咬着的部分，红痕在苍白的薄唇上显得异常色情。  
几个意义不明的单词在Erik嘴边飘荡着，伴随着时不时的呻吟。Charles探手摸上Erik一直在跟躺椅套摩擦着的乳尖，之前本就被舔咬得很敏感，后来又肿胀着被粗糙的棉麻布料蹂躏着，此刻两个乳尖已经红肿敏感到不行，只是一触摸便引得Erik低吟出声。身后的戳刺仍未减缓，反而有加速的架势，Charles撸动着Erik的阴茎，后者很快就来到了高潮，而Charles的阴茎弹动了几下，随着猛烈的抽插也射在了Erik的体内。

“车上没法给你清理，你就含一会儿吧。”Charles坏心地拍了拍Erik光裸的屁股，后穴颤抖着吐出一点精液却又被Charles刮了几下又送回了后穴。“夹住。”

给Erik穿上内裤和裤子后，Charles终于回过神来，刚刚那个失控的人仿佛不是他自己，他怔怔地看着侧躺在躺椅上的Erik，后者正双眼紧闭着。  
这下完了。  
Charles根本说不清为什么他会突然失控，他是一个很能控制自己情绪的人，但看着Erik和那个女主角一次次地做着亲密的动作，一次次地接吻，他的内心却烦躁不已。

一直躺着的Erik终于开口，将Charles拉回了现实。  
“Charles，你是吃醋了吗？”Erik斟酌良久，终于抛出了这个问句。  
“是，没错。虽然你应该并不会对我有什么感情，但我就是看不得你跟别人亲热。很怪吧。算了，我今晚回去联系Hank，给你指派一个新的经纪人。”Charles低下头，“关于刚才的事，我十分抱歉，真诚地给你道歉。你就当没有发生过吧，或者你把这当做是潜规则也好，钱我会打进你的——”  
“你敢。”Erik猛地起身吻上了Charles的唇，他总算明白了Charles为什么会生气到失控，自己的感情并不是单方面的，他激动到不行。“我跟她总是投入不进感情，是因为我没法把她想象成你。Charles，你得继续当我的经纪人，要不然怎么看得住我呢。”  
Charles也回过神来，自己和Erik本来就是两情相悦的，搞出今天这种闹剧可以说是十分智障了。  
“那我可得好好看着你。”Charles和Erik碰额。“然后把你拴在身边。”  
Erik笑了起来，他的白牙在车顶灯下晃得让人挪不开眼，“好。”

end


End file.
